User blog:A go-go Sim/The Agents RP
Well, this is a lil´story that begin like the Sunday. It's about me (Go-Go), Secretive, Riot and Game Fanatic that are special agents and solving diferent cases (Sounds like oldy MySims Agents, because I start talking bout the game) So well, You wanna join? Or taking part of the Headquarters new opperation? Read to comprend all : Ze Persons who take Part: *Me!!! (Go-Go) *Secretive13 *Riot *Game-Fanatic *A strange anonymus dude who replays twice Many people can join TODAYZ!!!! (Just edit this part, and put your name!!, easy as pie) The Resume A go-go Sim 16:04, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky : Let's go to the bordwalk for some Tukey-on-a-fork Woot! *goes on the train* Agent Amanda Jane: While you go to the Boardwalk, I'll check out the Mountains. *flies away in jet* Agent Sky: Let me think...to see Preston......but if it's you it's OKAY!! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 16:18, 2010 March 7Agent Amanda Jane: *lands in Mountains* And now to... Omigosh!!! A yeti!!!! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 16:21, 2010 March 7 editDJ Candy: What'sup girl..are you ready to chill tonight? Agent Sky: Sorry Miss Candy but I need to go to school tomorrow DJ Candy: Mjmp..I never gone to school and see I'm pretty fine... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 16:26, 2010 March 7Preston: Agent Amanda Jane! Perfect timing! I was just about to put the finishing touches on my plan. Agent Amanda Jane: Come on Preston! Have it in your heart to not take over the lodge. Preston: I don't want the lodge! I need the water from it. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 16:33, 2010 March 7 edit *A noisy wheels are hearing* Agent Sky: What the heck? DJ Candy: My gosh is... Chaz: The best STUNT ever! DJ Candy: What are you doing here, you better go with your stupid girlfriend Summer Chaz: I think your jelous DJ Candy: Whaaat? O-of curse I'm no-not jelous.... Agent Sky: http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 16:42, 2010 March 7Preston: You have 5 seconds before I blow up the Mountains! Amanda Jane: Preston, look! A sports car! Preston: That's ridi- Omigosh! It's the new sports car that-*gets hit by something* Amanda Jane: *drags Preston away* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 16:46, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky:*In Watanabe's sushi bar* I want a Big Crab Roll Watanabe: Arigato! Miss Sky DJ Candy: *from the parking lot* NO! Chaz: Yeah! DJ Candy: OF COURSE NOT!! Tim: What are you talking? Chaz: You know it's true... DJ Candy: No..and it's my last word... Chaz: Hehe..poor lil' chump http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 16:56, 2010 March 7Agent Amanda Jane: Okay Winthrop! Spill out! Preston: WHAT?! *tied up in ropes* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 16:57, 2010 March 7Agent G-f: *lying on the beach* Walker: *on G-f's phone* You better get your lazy butt off that beach and go to your mission! Agent G-f: Omigosh! You sound like my mom! Walker: Just do your mi-- Agent G-f: cccchhuu- I'm -pppssshhoo- breaking up -czczczczuuut- can't... -pusszzzhhulllt- Walker: Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you're just making n-- Agent G-f: sssccchhhuuuudd- Walker: Quit making tha-- Agent G-f: pppssshhzzuuuuyyyt- Walker: I said STO-- Agent G-f: kkkkkkkssddeertt- Walker: NO-- Agent G-f: ppppfffttttttuuuuuuuu- Walker: Oh forget it! But I'll be coming if you don't start soo-- Agent G-f: *hangs up* Ah... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:01, 2010 March 7Amanda Jane: I'm serious! Spill it! Preston: You wouldn't dare hit me with that bat. Besides, I was your b- Amanda Jane: That was the old times! And now I have someone else. It's- *inteerupted when comes the sound of big footsteps* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 17:01, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky: What does Walker want? I'M EATING SUSHI!!!! DJ Candy: *angry* That..Flipping...Stuntman Agent Sky: What'sup with him DJ Candy: He is so cooky,so stupid so jerk..so...handsome Agent Sky: OMG!! NOT YOU TOO...WAHHHHHHHHHHHH http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:05, 2010 March 7( That's funny Skyler). Agent Amanda Jane: The yeti's coming! *hides behind big chair* Preston: What about me?! Amanda Jane: *drags Preston along behind chair* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 17:09, 2010 March 7Agent G-f: *walks to Turkey on a Fork* Hey, Goth Boy, what's goin' on? Goth Boy and G-f: My-- Agent G-f: "My life is as bleak and meaningless as my soul." I know, I know. Goth Boy: Anyway, what do you want? Agent G-f: My usual. Goth Boy: You've never eaten here. Agent G-f: Oh. Yeah... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:16, 2010 March 7Agent Amanda Jane: *whispering* If we keep quiet long, the yeti might go away. *says this while untying Preston* Preston: In the meantime...*almost puts arm around me when I pushed it away* Amanda Jane: Do you not realize that we are over?! Preston: No... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 17:19, 2010 March 7Agent G-f: Eh, could I see the menu, please? Goth Boy: Yeah. *hands G-f menu* MENU: *All meals have an option of gravy Turkey on a Fork Turkey on a Fork Turkey on a Fork Turkey on a Fork Turkey on a Fork Turkey on a Fork SPECIAL: Turkey on a Fork Agent G-f: Uh... I don't really think it will matter... Goth Boy: Okay. I'll surprise you then. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:24, 2010 March 7Paul: Well, I got my suitcases ready. Time to move out of this cave and back to my home at the beach! *brings suitcases and walks out of cave* Amanda Jane: Alright that he's gone-*gets in a tackle with Preston* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 17:27, 2010 March 7Agent G-f: *walking down the boardwalk with a turkey on a fork* *sees Paul coming* Hey, Paul! What's up? Paul: G-f! *does a huge, complicated, secret handshake with G-f* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:31, 2010 March 7Paul: So what's going on dude? (Back at the Mountains) Amanda Jane: *has Preston's hands behind his back* Don't think that a girl could be tough?! Preston: Uncle! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 17:39, 2010 March 7Agent G-f: Nothin' new. Walker's still nagging me to do everything for him. Paul: Hahaha! Agent G-f: So, anything new with you, my friend? Paul: Oh, I'm just movin' back to my beach house. Agent G-f: Nice! How 'bout I help ya unpack? Paul: Yeah, thanks! That'll be a good way for you to see what it's like! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 17:43, 2010 March 7Amanda Jane: Good. Now let's you back to Rosalyn and Vic. And Beebee... Preston: Amanda Jane! Please do not take me back to those stupid agents and Beebee! Amanda Jane: I'm an agent! You're calling me stupid?! Preston: No! I mean Vic and Rosalyn. Besides, you look pretty cute in that agent skirt. Amanda Jane: *blushes* Uh, thanks... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 17:59, 2010 March 7Agent Riot:*runs in and throws Amanda at a wall* Hello, Preston. I've been hired to get you out of here.*takes out a smoke bomb throws it at the ground and me and Preston disappear in the smoke* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 18:03, 2010 March 7(Riot, Amanda Jane is me)! Amanda Jane: Okay... ouch!!! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 18:04, 2010 March 7(I know) Agent Riot:*in a prison cell with Preston* Maybe I took the wrong secret passage. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 18:13, 2010 March 7Agent Amanda Jane: *looks around cave while rubbing head* Where am I? GoGo: Agent Sky: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Violet:*eating a turkey-on-a-fork* Hey what'sup? Agent Sky: Uff-uff Guess WHAT! Violet: What...? Agent Sky: Candy likes Chaz Violet: What The Heck with she? Agent Sky: I dunno http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 19:51, 2010 March 7 Riot:*in the Jungle Temple* I took another wrong passage. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 19:53, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky: *calls Riot* Hey, Agent Riot are you too on missions? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 19:55, 2010 March 7Agent Riot:Yes. A super secret organization payed me to bring Preston to them. I don't know why, but I'll get a lot of money! A go-go Sim 19:57, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky: *stills talking* I'm chil- err ahem.. in a mission yeah, on the bordwalk..And guess what..DJ Candy loves Chaz! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 20:09, 2010 March 7 edit *meanwhile* DJ Candy: OONTZ ONTZ WO-WOKI Violet: Hey, it's true? DJ Candy: True what? Violet: About your crush with Chaz DJ Candy: Shhhh!!! better be quiet, Vio.I don't want that nobody know's it http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 20:16, 2010 March 7Agent Riot:*in a secret underground tunnel* REALLY!? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 20:21, 2010 March 7 editAgent Sky: She is totally jelous of Summer.I think she is gonna be friend of Secretive..by the way, don't tell her any of this... *In anotah part of the City* Morcubus: Muahahahahaha..cof cof Esma: What happens? Morcubus: That darn agents are around the city on vacations so we gonna.. Yuki: ATTACK AGAIN? Morcubus: Yeah... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 02:13, 2010 March 8(Why do I always miss eveerything when I'm offline)?! Agent Amanda Jane: *falls into a pile of snow near the ranger station* Rosalyn: Vic! Quick! Get Agent Amanda Jane! Vic: Yes Agent Rosalyn! Nova: Is my granddaughter okay? (Yes, Nova is my grandma. Making it interesting here). Beebee: Where's my Prezzy-wezzy?! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 12:37, 2010 March 8Riot:*in Prestons mansion* Oh, so that was the right secret passage! Preston:Why are we at my mansion? ????:Because you are in some serious trouble. *???? comes out of the shadows revealing himself to be Prestons dad* Preston:DAD! Preston's Dad:*grabs Preston by the ear* Your in big trouble mister! Preston:OW OW OW OW OW OW! Preston's Dad:*starts pulling Preston away* Just wait until your mother hears about this! Riot:But what about my pay check? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 22:50, 2010 March 8Agent Amanda Jane: What happened? Rosalyn: She has amnesia! Vic, get her to HQ! Vic: You got it Rosalyn! Nova: I do hope that she's okay... Beebee: WHERE'S MY PREZZY-WEZZY?!?! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 23:05, 2010 March 8Agent Riot:*comes out of a secret passage* Beebee, Mr. Winthrop wants you to go to his mansion for special purposes. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 23:15, 2010 March 8Beebee: YAY!!! Agent Amanda Jane: *I somehow tackle Beebee* NO!!! Nova: Hooray! She's cured! Rosalyn: Just her fighting abilities... but her memory...not good. Vic: This is bad dudettes... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 23:20, 2010 March 8Agent Riot:*takes out the F-Space Manipulator and prepares, but I deactivate it when I see GF* Why is there an anteater in the mountains? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 23:23, 2010 March 8Rosalyn: Vic! Get her legs! Vic: Yes boss! Rosalyn: Nova! Call Walker and tell him Agent Amanda Jane needs recovery! Nova: Okay!!! *quickly runs to lodge and dials Walker's number* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 23:29, 2010 March 8Agent Riot:*uses F-Space Maipulator to pull Beebee into the secret passage* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 23:32, 2010 March 8Beebee: Wheee!!!! (Back at HQ) Buddy: Amanda Jane! Is she hurt? Jenny: *sighs then slaps Buddy* No Buddy. She just lost her memory. Buddy: That's even worse! She won't even remember who we are! Jenny: Good point... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 23:44, 2010 March 8Agent Riot:I am taking you to Preston. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 23:49, 2010 March 8Beebee: Yay!!! I finally get to see my Prezzy-Wezzy!!! (Back at HQ...again) Amanda Jane: But who's gonna take my place while I'm recovering?! Walker: Well, your sister can't do it 'cause she's a bit too young still, your cousins' Joslyn and Kevin are still on Morcubus's side, so that leaves... Amanda Jane: You don't mean...?! Walker: Yes... your long-lost cousin Jamie. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 23:53, 2010 March 8Jenny:Can she take my job too? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 00:10, 2010 March 9Roxie: NO!!!! Besides, you need to help Agent Amanda Jane with recovering her memory. Jenny: And where are you guys going to be?! Walker: I'm going back to my town, Roxie needs to shop for ice cream sandwiches, and Buddy and Jamie will investigate Main Street then. Jenny: I'm sure it won't be that bad... Walker: By the way, Rosalyn, Vic, and Nova are gonna help you. Jenny:Oh joy. ( ) http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Neural777Neural777 00:13, 2010 March 9When did this become a RP? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 00:22, 2010 March 9(I dunno) Riot:*puts Beebee in Prestons room, where he is chained to a chair* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 00:32, 2010 March 9Preston: NO!!! Beebee: YAY!! *starts kissing Preston* (At Main Street) Jamie: Alright Buddy! Let's investigate! Buddy: Pal, you investigate while I eat some pizza! *goes to Gino's Pizzeria* Jamie: *sighs* Now where would...*bumps into someone* Hey!! Watch where you're going!! Luis: I'm sorry ma'am... Jamie: Ma'am?! I'm 18! Do i look older?! Luis: Well no... wait, if you're 18 why aren't you in college? Jamie: i have a super brain and passed all my classes quickly. Luis: Oh... maybe you could tutor me sometime? Jamie: How old are YOU? Luis: Your age. Jamie: Okay. Just let me investigate.*goes off to find first case* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 00:36, 2010 March 9Game-fanatic: *pulling some stuff out of a box and putting it in a drawer* And that's the last one! Woo, am I beat! Paul: *huff* *huff* That... was the... only... thing you unpacked! *huff* Game-fanatic: .... Anyway, I gotta run, Walker's probably already sent the military lookin' after me, so yeah. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 00:44, 2010 March 9(Back at HQ... AGAIN) Jenny: Alright guys. Let the rocovery process begin! Rosalyn: We need to recover her emotions first. Vic: Good thing I snagged these girl maganizes! Nova: Vic, where did you even get those? Vic: Agent Amanda Jane's room. She has some SWEET stuff in there! Anyway let's start!! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 00:58, 2010 March 9(( "Magaznizes"? o.o)) Agent G-f: *enters HQ* Hey! Anyone miss me? Guys...? Where are you?! *takes elevator to where they are* There you are! Jenny, shouldn't you be downstai-- *sees Vic with magazines* Um... What's goin' on??? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 01:03, 2010 March 9Vic: We're trying to recover Agent Amanda Jane's memories. Rosalyn: First with her emotions. Nova: I don't know why you guys think this is trash! This is GOLD! Jenny: Yeah, you should help out, G-F. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 02:51, 2010 March 9 edit *Back at the Headquarters* ????: Good morning, err..Sky Agent Sky: Who are you strangah? ????: Iggy name is... Agent Sky: Ohh yeah Madame Zoe's is your aunt, right? Iggy: Agent Sky: Sooo...*sneeze* What are you doing in the Agents Agency? Iggy: I dunno....What the.. Agent Agency? Agent Sky: Yes Iggy: Nuh-hu I think your not the right person...*goes* Agent Sky: HEY!! WAIT.... *goes to serch the mysterious hungry hippie boy* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 03:04, 2010 March 9 edit *In the Bordwalk* Tim: Violet, finally I found you Violet: so...? Tim: Did you know what'sup with DJ Candy? She looks very nervous.. Violet: I can't tell you Tim: Why??? Violet: Cuz' no...I better go for another Turkey-on-a-fork with this Goth''Boy Tim: Fine! I gonna ask by myself to Agent Sky.She is a true friend. Violet: Whatever... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 03:25, 2010 March 9 editDJ Candy: Gosh!!! I can't....breathe..woot *stills runing* Iggy: Where does..GAH!! *smashed with DJ Candy's face* DJ Candy: OUCH! Hey dude, be careful... Iggy: Mommeh?? DJ Candy: Err..no I'm DJ Candy Iggy: ....... DJ Candy: Mmm I suspose you didn't know me.. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Game-fanaticGame-fanatic 03:30, 2010 March 9((AT HQ!!!!!!!)) '''Agent G-f:' Step aside. *shuffles through Amanda's purse* *pulls out photos of Preston, Chaz, and Ian* *shows them to Amanda* Do you remember anything, Agent? Anything at all? Vic: Dude, how'd you know where to get those? Agent G-f: Uh... long story... http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 12:43, 2010 March 9Riot:*comes in HQ with a bag of money* Was up? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 22:44, 2010 March 9Agent Amanda Jane: Ahhh!!! *takes pictures and snuggles them* Rosalyn: Emotions are done. Jenny: Now we have to make sure that her fighting abilities are okay... Any volunteers? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 00:46, 2010 March 10Riot:*takes out a video camera* This video shows what I just saw. It might get her so angry she will get back her fighting ability's. I'll fight her after she sees the video. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 01:05, 2010 March 10Rosalyn: And what would the video be of? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 01:09, 2010 March 10 editAgent Sky: Gosh!!! What happened Agents Amanda J. and Riot? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 01:09, 2010 March 10Riot:You'll find out. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 01:24, 2010 March 10Rosalyn: Riot, what does this video contain? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 01:37, 2010 March 10 editAgent Sky: A documental..? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 01:47, 2010 March 10Riot:STUFF! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 01:48, 2010 March 10 editAgent Sky: Stuff? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Secretive13Secretive13 01:50, 2010 March 10Everyone: Just show us already!! http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 01:52, 2010 March 10 edit Agent Sky: It's a hyena documental..? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 01:52, 2010 March 10Riot:*turns on video, which is of what Beebee and Preston are doing at this very moment* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:A_go-go_SimA go-go Sim 01:54, 2010 March 10 editJenny: So that's all the INFORMATION!! Agent Sky: Let's see more...*still watching* http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riot%5CAURiot\AU 01:57, 2010 March 10Riot:I was told to get Beebee to punish Preston and they started making out and I decided to tape it for some reason. AND I ACTUALLY USED IT! What's happening now? Read commentaries::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.: Category:Blog posts